The Encounter
by DiLa
Summary: HH.. :) What happens if you see your old friend someday and you start to realize that heshe is the one that you have been looking for?..


"Oh my god!!I can't believe this!They accepted me!!Oh god can my life be any better?!" said a 21-year-old Hermione.She had been working on a project for which she had to illustrate the cover of her favourite magazine 'The Coquette'.It was some kind of a competition and the best illustrator would become the new editor.Hermoine had been yearning to become an editor and finally her dreams were coming true.

"I can't believe this!I am so happy for you!We have to celebrate this!" said her friend Johanna.They were living together since Hermione had graduated from Hogwarts.She had decided to move in with Jo because she had wanted a different life after the argument she had with Ron and Harry.Actually,it wasn't an argument.They had come to their senses and they had realized that they weren't getting on well with each other anymore.So,the trio decided to separate but remain friends and let the time tell what would happen in the future.

They had gone their own ways and after a couple of months,it turned out that were happy about it.

Actually,they all had become successful and happy.Hermione had just become an editor and was enjoying her life.

Harry became a professional quidditch player when he got out of school.He was playing for the most popular team now.His fame had opened many doors for him.He was a good player.With his help,the team had won many prizes.

Ron was working for the ministry just as his father wanted him to.He had a good position at the ministry and he was quite satisfied with his salary.

Both of the boys were now handsome young men and were also admired businessmen.

Nothing has changed.Every now and then,Ron goes to watch Harry's matches and they talk a little bit.Their friendship is not like it used to be but they still have common things to talk about.It feels good for both of them to know that old they are always there for each other.They have met a lot of people since they graduated from Hogwarts but as everyone knows,nobody can replace the old friends.

-Hermoine,where do you think we should go to celebrate?

-I don't know Jo.It doesn't matter as long as we're together but don't forget that it's just the two of us!I don't want other people to come along.I don't want anyone to think that I'm showing off or something.

-This is awesome!!I still can't believe it :) anyway,we just have to pick the place.Do you wanna party or just go out for dinner or something?

-Nah,I just wanna have fun.I don'want to spend the rest of the evening deciding what I can wear for some fancy dinner.We could go and eat somewhere and then head for the nice club that we saw the other day.

-You mean the small one with slow music and all?

-Yeah!I'm tired you know.I don't know if I have the energy to dance all night.

-Hermione!You're young.You're beautiful and you are damn good at dancing!You are so coming with me to the club!!I don't care if you're tired!

-Well..you have to promise me that you won't make out with anyone and you'll carry me home if I fall asleep or something.Plus,everytime we go to that club,you end up fighting with someone!

-I promise!I will make sure that you have fun.If you don't like it there,we could still go somewhere else.

-Ok.Then dress up!

-You too :)

Harry was walking in the park.He was watching the sky.He always remembered the old days when he was in that park.He wasn't wrong because the park looked like Hermione's summerhouse where they all had spent the summer after the graduation.It also was the place where he had seen Hermione for the last time.He really missed her sometimes because there was no one who could compete with him.There was no one who could understand what he was feeling just by looking at his face.There was no one that he wasn't bored of after talking for hours and hours.

Ron was there for him and he was happy about it but every time he saw him or every time he talked to him,he felt like something was missing.They both knew the reason and they both knew that something wasn't feeling right about them meeting but they preferred not talking about it.They didn't have the guts to.It was the way too painful to mention.

Just then,his phone rang and he took it out to look who it was.He was surprised when he saw that Ron was calling. 'Why is he calling' he thought.

-Hey Ron what's up?

-Hey Harry.Why don't you pick your phone up?I have been trying to reach you for ages!

-Ron calm down.I had work to do.Why are you calling anyway?

-I just wanted to ask you if you would like to come with me and the boys tonight.You know David,John,Tyler and Zeke.I though that I introduced you to them,didn't I?

-Yeah yeah.I remember them.What were you planning to do?

-Oh,well we were planning to go to the club.The reason why I'm inviting you is that Ginny is going to perform there.She wanted me to ask you to come.

-I didn't know that she was singing.

-Neither did I!Anyway,you coming?

-I think I will since she invited me.When are you gonna be there?

-We thought we could eat something somewhere and then hit the over to my place at 10 o'clock and we'll meet the others in the restaurant.

-It's ok with me.Well then see ya.Bye..

-Bye Harry

Harry was tired but he was also glad that Ron had called.He hadn't been to the club for a very long time now.He broke up with some girl just two weeks ago and since then,he didn't feel like going out.He wasn't very happy these days.

Harry never had serious relationships because he couldn't fall in love with girls.No girl was strong enough to handle him.Girls always ended up falling in love with him which caused him to get bored.That wasn't what Harry wanted.He didn't want it to be so easy to win a girl's heart and her trust.He wanted to compete with them.He wanted someone different than all the girls around him.He was sick and tired of hearing them talking about the same things.They were like clones.They acted the same.They spoke the same and they looked like the same.

He came to life when he realized that a boy was standing in front of him holding a paper and a pen.It was clear that he was going to ask for an autograph.He signed the paper and started to walk back home.

Meanwhile Hermione was standing in front of her closet trying to find something to wear to the club.She was excited about the evening because she was going to celebrate her success.She had deserved it.She had been working so hard that she hadn't even realized that she was looking miserable.Johanna,on the other hand,was aware of the situation.That's why first thing in the morning,they went to the hairdresser.

-Hey Jo,what do you think about this?

-Wow,you look gorgeous!

-Thanx.. :) you know what?I feel like tonight I'll see someone that I haven't seen for a very long time.Strange,isn't it?

-Hermione,you've always been a strange person with strange feelings..Haha just kidding!Well why shouldn't you see someone?I mean we know the half of the city.

-No,I don't mean that.Anyway forget it,what are you going to wear for tonight?

* * *

What do you think about it?please review..thanx!


End file.
